shan_shuifandomcom-20200214-history
Banquet hall
Summary Lucia encounters Edward and they fall in love. Additionally, she meet a competitor in her work and uphold a series of stories. Location Banquet Hall The banquet will be held in five stars hotel, which looks splendid, there is a beautiful fountain in the front of gate. The hall is extremely big, rectangular shape with the hanging ornate chandeliers, and it has a T-type stage to show the a series of fashionable clothes by models. Also, some long tables will be set in the ground with different kinds of desserts, wine and so on. Sub location 1.Aida Company Aida company has three stories in a high building, located in central city of economic prosperity. It is divided into many departments. The style of company is modern concise style, and it has various tables, desks and some decorations like small pot plants and models in office. Besides, there are all kinds of basic equipment is available here. 2.Lucia’s home Lucia’s home is a small department with one living room, kitchen, hall, bathroom and mini balcony. A series of dolls are displayed in her bed, the wardrobe is full of variety of clothes, and numerous books are piled up on the corner. 3. Simon’s rooftop Lucia, Edward, Simon and his girlfriend decide to have a barbecue on Simon’s rooftop. Simon’s villa is in a remote suburb, surrounding by trees. The rooftop is very big and clean, cooking facilities are prepared at there. Moreover, it has a table and desks. History Lucia was born in a rich family, but her parents died in an accident when she was ten, she was brought up by her elder brother, who’s name is Simon, he has been looking after and accompanying with Lucia. They through problems together. After Lucia graduation from design university in America, her elder brother wanted her to leave local place and find the a good job, but she tended to come home, so she applied for a position in Aida company in advance of going home. Luckily, she succeeded in applying the job and she went back home finally. When she got to the internal airport, her phone was lost from her small pocket, and fortunately, Edward picked it up and gave it back. This was their the first time meeting. After few days later, she went to work, surprisingly, she met Edward, she walked over to him and greeted with words of appreciating, Edward just nodded with smiling. Suddenly, a staff called boss for Edward, Lucia was shocked, she thought in her mind that who is her boss and she is his secretary, oh no... Day by day, they work together and are familiar with each other, and they fall in love. At the same time, the company has lots of business to plan and work, and one of them is a cooperative project with Ankara Group, but there is another Group, Wenda Group, also is prone to cooperate with Ankara Group. They are in order to attain that design project, they both require designing a series of clothes to compete and show in the banquet next Saturday. When she goes home, she calls her elder brother to chat a while. Simon said that he is traveling in an island and meets a lady, who is nice and interesting...... The banquet is coming, so many business giants in it, including three companies’ boss and Simon, Lucia and Daphne show their clothes respectively and receive full of compliments. Luckily, Lucia wins this project. After the banquet ending, Lucia surprisingly find that Simon’s girlfriend is Daphne and Edward acquaints with Daphne. They four have a dinner after banquet. Category:All Category:Location Page